Leather and Lipstick
by acousticapplesauce
Summary: No-one really knows Lola before the events of Bully, how she became a greaser or how she dated Johnny, people only know her as the school's slut, but maybe there's more to her. Mostly Johnny/Lola.


It was September, the month of Autumn, a young girl's favorite season. She was no more than 13 or 14, she rode her bike that was of a light shade of blue through an underpass and into New Coventry. Her long auburn hair was blowing madly due to the wind but she never cared, she loved that feeling, her hair was always free but the girl wasn't, she envied her hair, wishing she could have her own freedom.

Lola, the girl's name was, just Lola, she never told anyone her last name, but it was Lombardi. As she drove faster through New Coventry, her eyes widened and she came to an abrupt stop and saw a young boy, same age as her, wearing a black hoodie leaning against a tenement wall, she knew who he was and she slowly cycled over to him and paused in front of him, giving him a smile, him returning it.

"Hi Johnny" Lola spoke, and got off her bike, her long chest-length hair falling over her dark tee.

"Hey Lola" Johnny replied, he stopped leaning against the wall and fixed the hood of his hoodie, "What you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd come and see you, I've got some bad news..." she started, biting her bottom lip, trying not to frown and Johnny noticed, he hated seeing her upset, they have always been friends ever since they were about eight years old, he cared about her and knew that she did too, so of course it hurt him when she was in a bad mood.

"What's wrong?"

Lola took a deep breath, "I'm moving. I don't know whereabouts, but my mom has these friends from years ago, last names were Vendome and Spencer or something like that, they've bought us a new house since we lost ours-"

"You're leaving?" Johnny frowned, Lola came closer to him.

"Yeah, I don't wanna leave, you know I don't, but mom says this will be better for me" Lola started and then looked away before looking back at him "Oh Johnny, I don't wanna go!" she exclaimed, throwing her head into her hands as she started crying, Johnny instantly put his arm over her and pulled her in so she was crying on his chest.

"Shh, it's okay" he told her. He lied, he knew it wasn't okay, he knew this meant they couldn't see eachother, he liked Lola a lot and he never told her, he was never good at talking about his feelings, especially to girls "When are you leaving?" he asked, pulling her away but still holding each of her arms so he could look at her. She looked into his brown eyes, sniffling quietly.

"Five minutes."

His arms fell to his sides and his jaw dropped "What?"

"Yeah, mom told me to come and say goodbye to my friends before I left but I don't wanna see anyone else, I just wanted to see you," Lola told him, giving another smile, he couldn't return it, he was heart-broken "We'll see eachother again though, right?"

Johnny eventually returned the smile and a nod "Yeah" he simply said. Lola moved closer to him and pulled him into a hug, he wrapped his arms around her "I'll see you Lola."

"Bye Johnny" she replied and then moved away, getting on her bike "Just don't forget about me, will you?"

"I couldn't" he chuckled, Lola following it, she gave him a small wave and he smiled, Lola turned her bike around and then rode off, through New Coventry, and for the last time, through the underpass.

* * *

A bus pulled up outside the gates of Bullworth Academy, it came to a stop and then a teenage girl, around 16 or 17 stepped out of the bus. The girl was tall, slim and quite buxom, her hair was cut short to neck-length with a little red tie around her neck. She wore a black leather jacket and pants. A woman walked towards her from the Bullworth gates, she seemed to have been waiting for her.

"Miss Lombardi is it?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips, the girl gave one nod "Good. Dr Crabblesnitch is waiting for you in his office for an introduction on the school, a prefect will get your luggage. Please do not keep the principal waiting, or me either, I've got other things to attend to," she told her with some self-importance.

Lola tried not to roll her eyes "Okay miss" she simply said and walked through the gates, she could hear the woman speaking with some prefect who then took the luggage and began walking with it to the Girls Dormitory.

Lola knocked on the door that lead into the Principal's office and a voice instructed the girl to come in.

She heeded and then opened the door, walking in and closing it behind her "Lola Lombardi, is it?"

"Yes sir" Lola said, looking at the principal. His wrinkles that covered his face were defined and he had quite a large nose, he wore a brown outfit with a red tie and she watched as he instructed her to sit down on an old wooden chair in front of his desk. Lola took her seat.

"Good. Welcome to Bullworth Academy, this school has..." Dr Crabblesnitch began.

Lola tried to resist rolling her eyes again or yawning, instead she could only pretend she was listening. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like this place, her parents made her go here because they said they had enough of her, she was too bitchy or rude or whatever and they especially didn't like the fact that they found her and the Vendome's son, Gord, fooling around. Well, whatever, it was over, they kicked her out of their house and made her go to this school, but atleast she was closer to her real home, New Coventry, it had been years since she was there and the thought of her actually being able to visit again made her smile like an idiot in front of the principal.

"So, in conclusion, We're looking forward to having you in our school." He finished, giving her a smile, she replied with a false one "Now Lola, you're uniform and time-table should be in your dorm room. The morning lessons starts at 9 and finish at half 11, whilst the afternoon lessons start at 1 and finish at half 3. We most certainly do not encourage truancy around Bullworth Academy or any bullying, we have prefects patrolling the grounds. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Lola said, still keeping her false smile on her lips.

"Good, now you may leave" he replied, focusing his attention on some papers that he was reading.

Lola left the office and the reception. Who does he think he is? Like I'm gonna wear some silly little school uniform, not a chance. She headed down the steps of the academy and then outside, turning left and heading towards the sign that read 'Girls Dorm'.

She walked into the dorm, checking rooms for her suitcases, she saw a girl in one room wearing a green dress and large pink glasses, she sat on her bed next to her suitcase 'she must be new here too' Lola thought. Her room was one of the last ones on the bottom floor, three of her suitcases were sitting on her bed, they weren't placed neatly and instead looked like somebody had just thrown them in. She opened her first suitcase, the one closest to her and began taking clothes out of it, placing them in the cupboard near her bed.

"New girl, huh?" somebody, a girl, asked from behind her.

Lola whipped around and looked at her, smaller than her, red hair leaning against the door. She wore a white shirt with an orange, tartan skirt and black fingerless gloves. She seemed quite... punky. "Yeah, my name's Lola" she said, looking at her.

"Zoe" she replied with a small smile and walked over to the bed that was facing Lola's and sat on it "So what made you come here?"

"Parents made me, I never wanted to come but I pushed them a little too far over the edge and well, there's only so much that a person can take" Lola told her, still unpacking, she noticed a dark green school uniform sitting on her bed and she completely ignored it, it looked horrible.

"What do you mean 'over the edge'?"

"If you really wanna know, I had a thing for this little rich kid, they didn't like it at all-"

"There's a lot of little rich kids around here" Zoe cut her off, chuckling to herself "But that kind of reminds me of myself, my parents kicked me out because I was always angry, hated being there, you know."

Lola nodded, "What age are you?" Zoe asked.

"Seventeen."

"Oh, my year" she said with a smile "Can I see your time-table?" Lola nodded and then passed the red-head her timetable, Zoe examined it, keeping her smile plastered on "Yeah, we've got near enough the same lessons, come on and I'll show you around this dump."

Lola looked at her standing up and nodding "Alright then."

The two girls walked outside the Girls Dorm and walked until they were in-between the two dorms "Over there is the Boys Dorm, I wouldn't go in there if I were you, even if some little rich kid asks you too" Zoe joked, and Lola smiled and rolled her brown eyes. The girls began walking around the school building, talking about random things until they came to a stop at the school car park where a single, broken bus was seen. "These guys are cool, well most people here call them the school bullies but they're actually alright, to me anyway" Zoe explained, "I'll make sure to tell them you're friends with me. This guy called Russell is their leader, the whole school is frightened by him, even the staff. I wouldn't get on his or any of their bad sides if I were you." They continued their journey until Zoe came to a stop at the fountain, sitting on it as Lola sat next to her.

"Okay so the Jocks rule the school, but to be honest, most of them are just complete dumb-asses. They hang out by the Gym and Sports Field, the only class they go to is the Gym. Their leader is Ted Thompson, I never see him around, he's a jerk and of course, the star quaterback. Mandy is his girlfriend and she's the head cheerleader, Ted and Mandy are the power couple of the school. Don't tell me you wanna join the cheerleading squad," Zoe looked at Lola, who let out a small gasp.

"Of course not, cheerleading and sport isn't really my thing" she replied. Lola turned her head to some accents by a large house, she could see that the sign read 'Harrington House', and then Zoe turned to look at them, she let out an angered sigh.

"The preppies, or the little rich kids as you prefer" Zoe started "Of course, they're rich and they don't really like anyone in the school, they think they're better than everyone. They only shop at Aquaberry which is what they're all wearing right now, I never really liked any of them. Derby Harrington is their leader and he owns that big house over there, you rarely see him because he's usually in Old Bullworth Vale."

Lola nodded and then noticed a girl with short brunette hair walk towards them from the house, she was wearing, of course, Aquaberry and a short skirt "Oh hi Zoe!" she squeaked, looking down at the two girls, her voice was slightly high-pitched and Zoe sighed, looking up at the girl.

"Hi Pinky, meet Lola" she said, pointing to the girl sitting next to her. Pinky faked a smile at the girl, she seemed to be in a rush as she quickly said goodbye and then left, heading towards the school building "I don't really like her, sure she's sweet but she's annoying, she only talks about herself, her cousin or money."

"She didn't seem to like me" Lola tutted "What a shame" she said sarcastically and Zoe smiled at her and then thought for a moment and eyed what she was wearing.

"Maybe it's because of what you're wearing, you look like a greaser or something, speaking of which..." Zoe stood up and Lola followed, she pointed to another hangout which was directly in front of the Harrington House "Right there is where the Greasers hang out and where Shop class is, they spend most of their time fixing cars and bikes, they also hang out in New Coventry. You can tell who they are by their greasy hairstyles and those leather jackets" Zoe explained, pointing to a greaser who was leaning against a wall.

"I'm from New Coventry" Lola added, watching the greaser and then looking back at Zoe.

"I don't really go there, I just see my friends that live in Blue Skies Industries so I usually have to go through New Coventry" Zoe explained "Anyway, Johnny Vincent is their leader." Wait. Lola's eyes widened, Johnny Vincent, that name rung a bell and she was almost sure it was her friend from the place they were talking about.

"Did you just say Johnny Vincent?"

"Yes, do you know him?" Zoe asked, raising her eyebrow as she looked at the taller female.

"Yeah... yeah I do" Lola started "I've been friends with him for years, until I had to move out of Bullworth. I've not saw him for about two or three years, I didn't know he went here."

Zoe nodded "I see, I know he hangs about with his friends in New Coventry, well the tenements place. I hardly ever see him in school either, I don't think he likes it here. Maybe I could introduce you to him again?"

"Are you friends with him?" Lola asked, she hid it but inside, a flame full of jealousy was growing.

Zoe let out a small laugh "No way, I never talk to those guys, I just stick around with the school bullies, what the school calls them, or Gary and Petey."

"Gary and Petey?"

"Oh, they're my friends, I'll introduce you to them aswell later. Anyway, let's continue the tour," Zoe instructed, Lola nodded and the two of them began walking until eventually reaching the library, Lola noticed the other new girl with the green dress talking to a couple of the nerds. "Oh, that girl must be new too, she looks quite nerdy aswell. There'll probably be other new kids coming since it's the start of the new school year, I heard this kid called James or something is starting next month."

Lola nodded and then looked at a bench where two nerds were sitting, they were placing some sort of game that involved cards. "This is the library and where the Nerds spend most of their time, I wouldn't really speak to them, they can get quite annoying talking about video games, science or their little card games."

"And that, Lola, is the tour of Bullworth Academy complete. I'm sure you'll find your way inside the school, it's pretty easy, but I'll give you my number later tonight in case you get lost."

Lola smiled and nodded "Thanks. I know around Bullworth aswell, so I'm sure I'll be fine. What do you do at weekends?"

"Well anything really, mostly spend time with my boyfriend Edgar, he stays in Blue Skies Industries, that's another reason why I visit there a lot" Zoe smiled to herself, thinking about Edgar, this made Lola smile "We should do something this weekend, go down to New Coventry or Blue Skies, introduce you to a few of my friends."

"Great." Lola said happily.

"Cool, you know what, you're actually alright, most girls here are quite bitchy, like that Pinky girl you met or Mandy Wiles... anyway, Edgar wanted me to go see him, I'll see you later Lo" Zoe smiled and waved and then quickly walked to the entrance of Bullworth gates to go to Blue Skies. Lola began walking back to the Girls Dorm.

She unpacked the rest of her luggage, she sat on her bed and thought about Johnny for a moment, she wanted to see him again, but Zoe was going to introduce her to him, even though they already knew each other. She fixed her hair and thought for a moment, she should find Johnny herself, she didn't need to relay on anyone else.

Lola stood up again and made her way out the Girls Dorm and headed towards the Auto Shop, hopefully she'd find Johnny, hopefully he'd still remember her.


End file.
